


Things Blue

by koalathebear



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue is the colour of the water that foams and swirls with unnatural violence on 10 August 10 2013 when the Breach opens up on the floor of the Challenger Deep in the Mariana Trench between two tectonic plates. The kaiju Trespasser moves through the deep, murky blue depths of the ocean and emerges from San Francisco Bay, attacking San Francisco. Thousands are killed, countless more injured and the Kaiju War begins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Blue

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just pondering things Blue in the world of Pacific Rim.

_Blue is the colour_ of the water that foams and swirls with unnatural violence on 10 August 10 2013 when the Breach opens up on the floor of the Challenger Deep in the Mariana Trench between two tectonic plates. The kaiju Trespasser moves through the deep, murky blue depths of the ocean and emerges from San Francisco Bay, attacking San Francisco. Thousands are killed, countless more injured and the Kaiju War begins.

*

 _Blue is the colour_ of the blood of a Kaiju. The blood of the kaiju is bright and beautiful and deathly toxic to humans and the Earth. It instantly poisons the land upon which it falls, staining and painting everything blue. If inhaled, victims cough up a blue vapour and eventually die … The Precursor scientists have done their research well... 

*

 _Blue is the colour_ of Mako Mori's clothing as she stands amidst the devastation of Tokyo, clutching a red shoe in her small hands as she screams in terror and sorrow for her parents that she will never see again. Onibaba's footsteps cause the ground to tremble and shake as Mako runs and hides, closing her eyes and covering her ears in a vain attempt to block out the fear. The sights and sounds will haunt her until the day she dies.

*

 _Blue is the colour_ of the dye that Mako Mori applies to the ends of her hair after carefully bleaching out the original colour. The bleach makes her eyes sting and her face is calm and serious as she combs the new colour into the thick, heavy strands, the blue an ever constant reminder of who she is and what has made her the person she is today.

*

 _Blue is the colour_ of the Pacific sky above Guam, over the deepest waters on Earth on the day that the Sikorskys sweep in a search pattern over a grid centreed on the spot directly above the Breach. As Mako Mori lies in her escape pod, she breathes in and out, realising as she stares up in the infinite blueness that despite the grief, the loss and the pain - she is alive.

*

 _Blue is the colour_ of Raleigh Becket's eyes, calm and steady. Mako feels the strong beat of his heart against her cheek as he draws her close against the warmth of his body. As she tilts her face up to touch her mouth to his, his blue eyes darken and remind her of all the things he has told her in the Drift … that she is no longer alone and that she is loved ...


End file.
